Nagato Uzumaki
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: Sent to a new world after dying at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto Uzumaki lives a new life as Nagato Uzumaki. With his counterparts son and the children of his lost friends in the same class at the academy, it doesn't take long until everyone learns that there is another Uzumaki in the village. And the Hokage see's parts of himself in the kid.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

"Where am I? What's going on?"

The last thing he remembered was sealing Kaguya away with Sasuke and then throwing the black Zetsu into the Chibaku Tensei before-

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as it came back to him "Oh, no! I got pulled in."

"Yes, you did. You were also crushed in between the rocks and died."

Crushed in between rocks. looking down at his body Nnaruto frowned. He looked fine, not a scratch on him. "Whoever you are come out! Show yourself!"

He spun around looking behind him for anyone but all there was for as far as he could see was white. If felt was like he was in a room with all white walls and floors that just stretched on forever. "I thought there was supposed to be a light."

"A common misconception created by people seeking attention. When a soul dies it his dead, you cannot come back to life. No one can _see the other side_ and live to tell others about it. It's impossible."

Sitting down on the floor he leaned back on his hands closing his eyes. If the voice didn't want to show itself that was fine by him. Finding out you are dead doesn't really make you want company. Besides obviously whoever was talking didn't know much about what was going on.

"Nagato brought the whole village back to life and Kakashi-sensei told me he met his dad. And what about all those people brought back with the Edo-Tensei?"

"They told you all what I wanted them to. Ghosts and Spirits of loved ones that have passed make contact with the living all the time. That's, not the same as seeing the other side."

Naruto didn't believe that. All the people kabuto brought back not allowed to say anything because one person didn't allow it? Yea, right "Who do you think you are? Kami?"

"Yes."

"NANI!" Naruto eyes shot open. He had just been mouthing off to Kami. "He's going to smite me."

Kami sighed at Naruto's thoughts. Why did everyone assume he was a man and that they were going to get smote?  
"You are already dead, I couldn't smite you even if I wanted to. Which I don't. I've brought you here for your help."

"You need my help?" Naruto crossed his legs sitting up straighter his hands resting on his knees. Maybe he was going to be brought back to life to fight another enemy. He could see his friends again.

"You will get to see your friends again, but not in the way you want. Another world similar to yours is going to need the child of prophecy in the years to come. I am sending you there."

Another world? Seeing my friends but not actually seeing them? "Will you stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what's going on? There is only one world and why can't I see my friends."

He didn't have time for games, even if it was Kami he was speaking to. His friends were in danger he needed to help them. What if he spent too much time here talking and they all died! Neji was already gone, Obito died as well and everyone at the Shinobi HQ. "Take me back now, we don't have time to waste."

"You don't understand. I am not bringing you back to life in this world. I'm sending your soul to another world to help the people there. Your friends will not recognize you and you won't be able to them of who you used to be in this life. Look down at yourself."

Naruto looked down. "Why- What the hell did you do!"

Gone was his seventeen-year-old body and orange and black jumpsuit. Replaced by a black jumpsuit and a seven-year-olds child's body. "How am I suppose to save the world in this?"

"It's not a piece of clothing you wear its body naruto be a little more respectful. As for why you look different is simple, you are now a different person. Naruto Uzumaki is already alive in the world you're going to and so Nagato Uzumaki will be born."

"Nagato? As in-" Naruto wished he had a mirror handy to see if Kami had actually changed all of him.

"Your hair is now red and your whisker marks ae gone as well. Blue eyes are common enough not to cause a fuss so I left those alone. Now before you go a few words of advice. Without the Kyuubi, your chakra reserves have been cut by a large amount. You are an Uzumaki so you will still have double the other kids your age and they will grow given time but be careful when you use the Jutsu you learn. I don't want to have to search for another dying naruto to help save the world if you die."

"Thanks." Naruto deadpanned running a hand through his hair. It felt the same length but it was weird imagining it red instead of blonde.

 _"Still one more thing to do."_ Dropping his arms his fists balled up at his sides.  
"Kami for helping you I have a request."

"Oh, and what is this request?" Kami asked. Not many who he had spoken to had the gall to ask for anything in return for their help. It was considered an honor for mortals to help their creator.

"I want Kurama to be happy when he reforms. No more sealing or Jinchuriki."

"It shall be done."

Naruto immediately relaxed his shoulders slumping and his fingers uncurling away from his palms. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

The Fox may have been a pain in the ass for almost the entire time they were stuck together but when it counted Kurama had shown his true colors and was there when he needed him. The Shinobi would have definitely lost the Fourth war without him. "It's the least I could do."

"Are you ready now?"

Naruto nodded." How is this going to work, are there hand seals I have to do? Oh, and when I get there what do I do? You haven't told me what my mission is."

"I can't tell you what to do. you must discover your own path to walk in this new world as you did in your previous life. As for how to get there, you already here."

 _"Holy shit!"_ Naruto gasped as the white walls around him faded from away.

Buildings taller than the Hokage tower which was the tallest building in Konoha surrounded him and on the sides of some of them were giant TV's. The biggest TV he had seen was the one at the tower inside the Forest of Death. "What is this place."

"Are you lost, sweetie?"

"Huh?" Turning around Naruto came face to face with a slightly chubby older lady bending down slightly to look him in the eye. _"Lost?"_

Yea, he was lost. Kami just dropped in in the middle of a new strange world to find his own path. Whatever the hell that meant. He already had a path. Become an awesome Ninja and become Hokage. Just cause he got a new name and body didn't change a thing about what he wanted to do.

That was what he wanted to say. Maybe even yell and wave his arms. but he couldn't do that because it was against kami's rules so instead, he smiled a little scratched the back of his head a gave a small laugh. "Kind of. Do you know where we are?"

The woman looked shocked he had even asked the question and he began to feel nervous when she stayed silent.

"We are in Konoha, honey. Where are your parents? The lady straightened a looked around for anyone with red hair like the boys. What kind of parent just let their child walk around alone?

"I'm an orphan miss," Naruto stated getting a tiny gasp of horror from the lady. "And um...I meant what street are we on. Not what village. I'm looking for Ichiraku ramen stand."

"Right, of course, sorry, sweetie. Keep going down this road and take your first right and then the second left. you can't miss it. Everyone wants to eat where Lord Seventh used to when he was a kid, but since you're going there I guess you know that already."

"Thank you miss " Naruto bowed quickly then ran past here heading in the direction she had pointed. He wasn't actually going to Ichiraku's since kami had given him any money but he needed to get away from these crowds to properly freak the hell out.

He was in Konoha which was good. But the lady had said the Seventh Hokage ate at Ichiraku which meant he was in a future Konoha and that meant his friends were old or dead. The old man had been Hokage for decades and Granny Tsunade didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon when he died.

Ducking into a nearby alley he leaned against a wall taking deep breaths to stop from hyperventilating. He was trapped in a world where he would never be friends with his friends again cause if they weren't dead they were adults.

Did Kami know this world was the way it was? "Of course he knew!"

Kami was Kami. If he knew this world as going to need a child of Prophecy in the future he had to know what is was like now.

He had been tricked. BY GOD!

"Rarrggh!" Punching the wall next to him he immediately retracted his hand wincing as the skin on his knuckles cracked causing slight cuts that began to bleed.

"And I'm as weak as a kitten. _Great._ " He muttered staring at the wall where he had punched the only thing proving his embarrassing attack was a few drops of red on the concrete. He had been able to shatter bricks easily just hours before. _"Damn Kami."_

What was he supposed to do now? He had no money, no friends and now he was bleeding.

"Hey what's going on out here?"

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit Naruto turned around plastering a smile on his face as another old person started walking towards him. This time an old man who wore a white chef's uniform complete with the hat and to Naruto's slight amusement had a Fu Manchu mustache.

"Where are your parents?"

And there went the amusement. Why was everyone so nosey in this Konoha? Back home no one cared when kids were walking around alone, now it was all about parents. "I'm an orphan."

That gave the man a pause but only brief before a stern look overtook his face. "If you didn't get separated from your parents what're doing back here?"

"Umm..." Naruto looked around thinking of believable lie he could tell. "I...Umm"

Glancing at the ground he saw a flyer stuck under his sandal. "I'm looking for a job."

The old man looked dubious "A job?"

"Yea." Naruto nodded reaching down to grab the flyer. "Do you know where I can find...the Golden...Oasis?"

 _"What kind of name is the GoldenOasis?"_

"You're standing right next to it, and you're looking at the owner." The old man tapped the symbol stitched into his uniform. A tree that was on a small sand dune surrounded by water.

Naruto could have cried at the coincidence. Kami must have it out for him if he was making the first hour in the new world so hard. "Then you're the guy I'm looking for." He lied stuffing the dirty flyer in his pocket.

"What's your name kid?"

"Nar...agato. Nagato, pleased to meet ya, Mr?" Naruto trailed off sticking out a hand. He didn't set out to find a job but if he was gonna be stuck in this world he needed money. Naruto blinked

Naruto blinked Was that why things turned out the way this way? Did Kami know he was going to need money and set the board so he would wind up here where he would meet a kind old store owner who would hire him?

"The names Tosu. I'm not looking to hire any slackers and kids are the biggest slackers when it comes to working. So get lost kid."

"Hey, I can work hard!" Naruto shouted indignantly. So much for Kami's plan, this guy was an asshole. Huffing Narutoscowled at the old man who was still staring at him. "Whatever if you're not gonna even consider hiring me, let me know now so I can go look somewhere else."

"Fine brat, you have until the end of the day to impress me." The Tosu finally said when Naruto was just about to walk away.

"Wait seriously? Why?" He had expected to actually be hired. Back home only family stores or restaurants and Ninjas had children working.  
"Not that I'm complaining but I've been to a few other places and they all turned me down right away." Naruto tacked on hastily when he saw the annoyed look forming on his new employers face.

Tosu sighed. "When Lord Naruto was a kid he was an orphan. Since he became Nanadaime a few years ago a lot of people have taken more of a notice."

Naruto froze. _"Lord Naruto."_ His counterpart in this world actually became Hokage.

"Oi, you alright kid? you're not already spacing out are you."

"What! No!" Naruto shook his head rapidly. he didn't want to have to go searching for another job that would hire a kid his age. It would take forever.  
"It's just the Nanadaime is so cool."

It felt weird talking about someone with his name. Or his old name since he was Nagato now, but that was gonna take some time to get used to.

"Not many will argue with you there kid." Tosu agreed. The Nanadaime had saved the village from that pain guy and then went on to save the entire world. If that wasn't cool he didn't know what was.  
"Anyway, Nagato let's head inside and see if you can actually work."

"Well prepare to have your mind blown." Naruto grinned pushing the weirdness of the situation away.

* * *

Line

* * *

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Tosu complemented scanning the dining area of his restaurant. Tables were cleaned, the floors were swept and there wasn't a dirty dish in sight through the open curtain where he could see into the kitchen. He hadn't expected such a hard work ethic from a kid but Nagato had kept to his word and worked the entire day. Servintables, cleaning tables and.

Tosu smirked. The female customers were quite adamant on tipping the cute red-haired boy who brought them their food more than usual.

"Nagato!"

"Yea old man?" Naruto popped his head out of the kitchen wiping his wet hands on the front of his white apron which after today was now covered in stains. He had no idea so many people could spill so much when eating.

"That's not going away anytime soon," Tous grumbled at the nickname Nagato had dubbed him with. It could have come off disrespectful but he thought the brat just wasn't one for honorifics. "It's closing time, you can head home. I'll have your first check ready for you tomorrow morning so be here at six sharp."

 _"Crap, I don't have a place to live."_ How could he have forgotten something so important? "Yea, see you tomorrow."Nnaruto tried to grin but I came off as more of a grimace and Tosu saw it."

Tosu grabbed Naruto's shoulder stopping him from leaving. "Better yet there's and old apartment above the restaurant. It's only got one room and a bathroom and it's not very big but-"

"I'll take it! Thanks, old man" Naruto cheered his smile brightening. His old apartment wasn't that big either even after the village was rebuilt so size didn't really matter to him.

"Apartments right up the steps in the back. Just remember six o'clock or your fired. And don't leave tonight. we need to get you a key before you can leave after closing.:

"No problem old man. See you tomorrow." Naruto waved turning around to head for the steps as Tosu left out the front door. There was still so much he had to do but that could wait until tomorrow. He didn't want to leave the restaurant to be robbed.

Stretching his arms up he groaned as the muscles in his arms relaxed. He was getting kind of tired too. "It's going to take time for this body to get used to working so much."

Waiting and cleaning tables was nothing compared to a ninja's workouts Jiraiya got him started on but this body definitely couldn't handle that. Not until he grew and was used to training again.

At the top of the steps, he opened the door to his new home frowning slightly at the lack of a lock. He'd have to buy one tomorrow when he got paid.

Flipping on the light he sweatdropped at the lack of anything in the room. There was a small futon mattress in the right corner, a small kitchenette to the left of the door which only had a hot plate and a small refrigerator and on his right was the door to the bathroom. He was going to have to do a lot of shopping tomorrow.

 _"Which means training is going to have to wait."_ Kicking off his sandals he tossed them next to the door and collapsed onto his sheetless bed.

Closing his eyes he started to make a mental list of everything he needed to complete. first was shopping for supplies for his house, because the place was bare and second, was finding out what this world was like. If there were any difference in history or if an enemy from his old world was an ally in this one like he saw in a movie once.

"Heh. If Ssakura was here she'd probably punch me for saying that." He chuckled and he would have let her. Movies weren't real but at the moment it was all he had to go on since no one had ever time traveled or hopped dimensions before. well, there was Obito and Kaguya but those dimensions were just pocket dimensions small with no one living there. He was in a whole new giant dimension that probably had its own pocket dimensions so those didn't count.

Then after that, he needed to get ninja weapons and start training again before he enrolled in the academy. Thanks to his future knowledge he definitely wasn't going to be the dead last this time. He might never be a genius like Sasuke or his father who learned Jutsu and Ninja techniques easily. Instead, he was like his Godfather and Lee. A genius of hard work. _"Maybe even be Rookie of the Year."_

He smiled at the thought. Maybe it was a little petty but after years of being the dobe because none of the teachers except Iruka liked him enough to teach him anything it was only fair he got his shot to be he top student in this world.

 _"Nagato Uzumaki, Rookie of the Year."_ It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

 **The first chapter of another new story is up. Leave a review with what you think and Paring choice.**

 **Also, I'm going to set up a poll for which Bloodline " _Nagato"_ gets later in the story so make sure to vote or leave your own idea in a review and it might be added to the poll.**

 **Sharingan**

 **Mokuton**

 **Uzumaki Chains**

 **Shikotsumyaku**

 **OR**

 **If you want two, like the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku let me know. These will be the for in the polls as adding each Bloodline would be too long so if an ability is asked for enough in the reviews I'll add it.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	2. Training Begins

I Do Not Own Naruto

 **Authors Note: From now on young Naruto will just be called Nagato during the story to avoid confusion.**

* * *

"Nagato, order up table six. Then you can take your lunch break."

Dropping the dirty dishes he was carrying in the sink Nagato raced back to the front of the kitchen grabbing the tray of food waiting on the counter on his way out. Holding the tray over his head he moved between tables ignoring the temptation to eat the food he was carrying. It wasn't Ichiraklu's but man did it smell good.

"Steam porked buns, and a cup of Amazake," He said as he arrived at table six setting the tray down at the center of the table. "Enjoy."

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing."

Smiling he stepped away rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. That had been happening since the restaurant opened in the moring and the first customer arrived.. One lady even tried to rub his hair! You don't go around touching strangers even if they were cute. It was weird.  
"Thank you." He answered walking away checking the clock in the corner of the dining area.

 _"Two fifteen. Shifts over."_ Tosu had spent the first half hour of the day explaining how a normal jobbed worked, with shifts and what times other waiters would take over so they could make money as well. He didn't really understand why the old man hired people who only worked on Wednesdays and Saturdays but if it gave him more time to train he wasn't going to complain.

"Old man, I'm heading out now." He called hanging the apron he was wearing on the racks in the hallway.

"Check the cupboard next to you brat. Second shelf." Tosu yelled back from the kitchen.

 _"A key?"_ Nagato grinned pocketing the piece of metal in the same pocket he had stuffed his first payment in he hit the streets running through the crowds. He had planned on only training a few hours before returning before the restaurant closed but now he could stay out as late as he wanted since today was Saturday so he didn't have to work for the next three days. By the time he started the academy next years he was going to stronger than anyone there.

He had planned on only training a few hours before returning before the restaurant closed but now he could stay out as late as he wanted since today was Saturday so he didn't have to work for the next three days. By the time he started the academy next years he was going to stronger than anyone there.

First things first though. he looked down at the black jumpsuit and Sandals Kami had put him in. He needed new clothes. The jumpsuit was fine he could buy more of those but the Sandals definitely had to go. They were flat on the bottom with no grips. If he tried to fight in these he would slip on the ground like he was fighting on ice.

 _"Let's get to it!"_ pushing chakra to his legs he jumped up onto a nearby roof away from prying eyes. It wouldn't be good for him if people started spreading rumors of a child his age using a _B-Rank_ forbidden Jutsu. He didn't want to be dead last anymore but something like that would attract too much attention.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In twin puffs of smoke Nagato no longer stood on the rooftop alone, two equally red-haired kids flanked him on his left and right.

"Only two boss?" One of the clones asked laughing.

"He must be getting weak in his old- oh, sorry boss I meant young age." the other snickered.

Breathing slightly labored breaths Nagato shoved the stack of bills Tosu had given him this morning into his clones hands. "You got to Ten-Ten store and buy what we need. And you got to the library and check out the books we need for training. When you're done head to training ground five. that one is usually empty."

"Hai, boss" The clone with the money saluted jumping away.

"Couldn't I just read them at the library?"

"No, because later tonight when I'm too tired to make any more clones I will continue reading them." Nagato explained glaring at his clone. "or maybe if I don't want to hear sass I'll read them during the day. Not get going!"

Sweat dropping the clone watched as the original Nagato jumped away heading towards the training grounds. _"Mah, the boss is so mean."_

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

Walking through the Higurashi weapons shop Clone-1 as he dubbed himself carried three black jumpsuits that zipped up along the spine and a light orange jacket. Nothing as bright or bulky as his old one and there we a few black designs on it but it looked cool mixed with his jumpsuits.

Grabbing a pair of black finger less gloves with metal plates on the back and a pair of black matching Shinobi sandals. Setting them on top of his jumpsuits he moved further into the back of the store.

Next were the weapons he was going to need. Keeping it simple he got the standard set of Kunai and Shuriken as well as pouches for each weapon before heading to the checkout counter. What he was carrying should be enough for all of it.

"I'd like to buy these." He told the cashier, a young teenage girl who blushed as he looked down at her.

 _"Handsome."_ She thought bagging the items. clone-1 knew no one would sell him weapons if he tried to buy them in his normal form without a headband, so now instead of a short red-haired boy, an older brown-haired man with a short beard was in his place.

Smiling she handed him his purchases and the receipt. "Thank You for shopping at Higurashi Weapons, and we hope to see you again."

Nagato returned the smile taking the bags from girl giving her a wave before leaving the store. Now he had to return to the boss. And he bet if he hurried he could beat the other clone back to the original.

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

 **(Konoha Archives)**

 _"I'm sure the boss won't be too angry."_ Clone-2 thought sitting at a desk in the back corner of the library. History books were laid out in front of him being read by a Shadow Clone he had created before arriving while he was reading a scroll on Chakra.

 _To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a Jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style. For more on elemental chakra and Jutsu._

 _For Taijutsu, the ninja does not need to necessarily use chakra, as some attacks merely use the stamina required to carry out the attack. For Ninjutsu the ninja's chakra control will determine how much chakra is used on the technique. For ninja with excellent chakra control, they will use the minimum amount with nothing wasted. For ninja with poor chakra control, they will expend more chakra than needed to accomplish their Jutsu._

 _Chakra flows through the body's chakra circulatory system. On a more microscopic level_ is _these channels connecting all the vital points on the body. These small channel pathways travel between the cells of the body. They carry the generated chakra and allow the ninja to mold it. If these channels are severed, it is beyond the ability of even skilled medical ninja to repair. On the large scale, the chakra circulatory system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs also responsible for creating chakra. This system includes 361 tenketsu, which are tiny pinpoints through which the chakra flows. The chakra flow can be increased or decreased by manipulating these tenketsu._

 _The chakra circulatory system is only visible through the use of the Byakugan. The Sharingan can see general chakra flow, but not the internal system itself. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan's Juuken (Gentle Fist) attack style allows them to eject their chakra from their hands into the tenketsu of their opponents. This pressure will cause the tenketsu to close and block the flow of chakra. With enough tenketsu closed, the ninja's chakra flow will be almost nothing, eliminating their ability to use Jutsu. Also because the system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs, pressure done against the tenketsu will also damage nearby organs. Because a ninja can not train and strengthen their internal organs, such attacks can be deadly._

"Bah, I already know all of this," Clone-2 grumbled reaching for a different scroll. Why read stuff he already knew it was a waste of time.

"Rereading what we already know can't hurt. The boss wants to be Rookie of the year which means he's actually going to listen and answer this time in the academy. We have to make sure he doesn't forget anything."

Clone-2 grabbed another scroll ignoring Clone'3's advice. "Kiss ass."

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

After zipping up his jumpsuit and throwing on his jacket Nagato began with his sandals, tightening the ankle straps tight he stood up and grabbed the gloves from his bag. Pushing his fingers through the gloves, he stuffed his dirty jumpsuit and sandals into the shopping bag for when he was ready to leave.

Stepping out from behind the tree he used as cover to change he resisted the immature urge to check himself out in the reflection of the lake and took in what would be his new training ground until he was put on a Genin team.

A lake in the center surrounded by a thirty-yard clearing before fading into a thickly forested area as most Konohatraining grounds did. It wasn't anything special like training ground seven where the Memorial stone was, but it was enough for him.

 _"All right first up will be Chakra control."_ Nagato turned to the large tree he had changed behind channeling Chakra to his feet. Without Kurama inside of him, he didn't have the near endless reserves of Chakra like he did his first time around as a Ninja but he was still a Uzumaki, and they were known for having larger than average Chakra reserves.

The best way to learn Chakra control would be the tree climbing exercise and then after that the Water walking exercise. Pulling a Kunai from his thigh holster, he looked up to the top of the tree.

"Hey, boss! I don't think Clone-2 is coming back." yelled from yards away standing in front of another tree.

And sighed. Kakashi-Senseis clones never talked back to him. Why did his?

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

 **(Konoha Archives)**

 _"Everything's the same."_ Clone-3 set down the last history book he had finished reading through. Eight hours, three books and almost one hundred years of history he was done. For today at least. Tomorrow another clone would be back in the library going over the smaller details of history. Today had been about finding out what the big differences between this timeline and his old one were.

"Lucky for me there are none." He thought beginning to stack the books he had been reading. The Warring Clan state, followed by the formation of the Hidden villages and then all four Shinobi World Wars just as they happened in the past, or as far as he knew. He had only paid attention to the big things in the academy his first time around so he wasn't positive on the little details but this timeline pretty much stuck to the script after he was born.

The Yondaimes death during the Kyuubi attack, Naruto Uzumaki becoming the nine-tails Jinchuuriki and being scorned. The attack at the Chunin Exams by Orochimaru followed by the return of Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage and Sasuke's defection from the village.

Then the next big things were Naruto being gone with Jiraiya for three years and Peins attack on the village before the Fourth Shinobi World War broke out.

The Fourth Shinobi war. Clone-3 shook his head. That was one of the things he was hoping changed the most. Thousands of Shinobi dead including Neji at the hands of Obito and Madara. But it was all the same. Then Ten-tails being reborn, Madara slaughtering the fourth division then defeating the Five Kages and after that using Obito to revive him and beat everyone else including the gathered Hokages.

 _"And that was before he became the Ten-tails Jinchuuriki."_

He hadn't really had time to think about during the constant fighting but re-reading what had happened made the Uchiha sound like and unstoppable monster and thinking back to his fights with the man, watching him fight off all nine-tailed beast and the gathered Hokages it wasn't that far off.

"Sir, the library is closing to minors," A mousy brown-haired librarian pointing to the time on one of the many computers on the tables. "If you want to continue reading you'll have to check the books out."

"Ok, I'm just checking these three out," Clone-3 said picking the books he wasn't taking with him as the librarian grabbed the ones he was checking out.

"A little history buff aren't you?" the librarian teased getting a blush from the clone as she walked away to the front desk.

"Hey, you already calling it a night?" Clone-2 asked coming back with two more books in his hands. "We still need to get caught up with the technology and what happened after the Fourth War.

Clone-3 nodded. "I know it's why I'm checking out three books. Two on history and one about only technology. So put those back and dispel."

"Why don't you dispel, and I take the books back to the apartment?" Clone-2 scowled.

Clone-3 sighed rubbing his head. "Just do it. Boss is going to be mad do you really want to be killed? Or do you want to dispel out of your own free will?"

"You're right, and I have the more important information to relay. Here Check this one out with the others. The boss should like it." Clone-2 smirked handing his twin a rather old and beat up looking book.

Clone-3 smirked as clone-2 walked away. The boss was no doubt still training and wouldn't be heading back home for at least a few more hours if at all tonight. That gave him more time to exist and learn more information for the boss. Speaking of more information, clone-3 looked down at the book he had been given. _**"Beginners Guide to FuuinJutsu?"**_

 _"Walking in the perverts path."_ Clone-3 tucked the book under his arm heading for the checkout desk. Yeah, the boss would definitely like this book.

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

"Almost _there."_ Sweat dripping down from his face and soaking into his jumpsuit which was now torn and dirty from falling off the tree the original Nagato looked up at the cut marks he had made in the tree.

Just like the first time he had done this exercise he still had too much Chakra to make it all the way up the tree even after hours of training. "Could have taken two days if I didn't dispel my clone."

 _"Could have taken two days if I didn't dispel my clone."_ He thought eyeing the unscathed gap in the tree that was about four feet high before his marks began again. He was still feet from the top of the tree and even when he made it to the top that wouldn't be the end of training.

 _"I won't go home until I can make it to the top fives time in a row."_

* * *

 **I know not much went on in this chapter and its shorter than my first but the first chapters will be world building before the time skip. Before anyone freaks, the time skip will be skipping to Nagato's first day at the academy not his last.**

 **I also got a PM on where I'm going to end the story. It's going to be a little after the Chunin exams and the next few chapters will tell why(other than the fact the Manga hasn't gone anywhere, just a recap of the movie.**

 **Leave a Review with what you think, pairing choice and Bloodline. or choose one from the Poll I have put up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. New Sensei And Curriculum

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

 _"Ero-Senin, was awesome!"_ Sitting on his bed Nagato flipped through the book of FuuinJutsu his clones had checked out from the library with the idea that following in the footsteps of his Sensei and father was the right choice. He had been wary last night when the clone waiting for his to get home told him about the plan. He wasn't as smart as some people and FuuinJutus was supposed to be really complicated, that was why Ero-Senin hadn't taught him when they trained together. Even if he was Uzumaki and his old clan was supposed to be very adept in the Sealing arts.

But now he had a second chance and if he started training early he could make sure his clan's techniques didn't die out with the Seventh Hokage. He may not be Naruto anymore but he still had a little Uzumaki blood in him or Kami wouldn't have given him the last name or red hair.

"Beside's creating something like the dad's Flying Thunder God would be awesome." And so would being able to even half the stuff Jiraiya wrote about in his book. It was only a beginners manual but it outlined kind of what FuuinJutsu could do if used right. Controlling gravity, creating barriers and absorbing Ninjutsu. It was too cool not to at least try and learn it. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Ero-Sennin had said the only barrier holding back FuuinJutsu was the user's imagination.

Closing his eyes he saw himself trapping hundreds of enemies in a barrier like the first four Hokages had used on the ten-tails and then making the gravity heavier defeating the all with just one hand sign. Oh, man that would be so awesome! Plus he would look cool doing it.

A loud rapping at his door jarred him from his daydream. Opening his eyes he saw Tosu standing at the doorway looking in.

"Nagato, your payment for yesterday." Tosu stepped inside as Nagato got up from his bed. "You didn't get back before closing last night so I held onto it."

"Yeah, I lost track of time training," Nagato explained taking the envelope of money, setting it down on the counter in the Kitchenette corner of the room.

Tosu raised a brow "Training?"

"Yep, I'm going to join the Ninja Academy. Got to get an early start so I can be the best in class."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Tosu muttered shaking his head confusing Nagato.

"What'd you mean it shouldn't be too hard?" Nagato didn't understand. Wehn he went to the academy while his classmates weren't like what he heard about Kakashi and Itachi they were all reasonably strong for their age and rookie of the Yea wasn't an easy title to win.

"You're too young to remember when the Villages were against each other but since the Shinobi world has reached peace the standards of all Shinobi villages has dropped. Really it's been dropping since the founding of the villages."

Nagato blinked unsure how to respond to that. Technically he was old enough to remember and he did actually live through it but he wasn't sure what Tosu was getting at.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. The Sandaime and Ero-Senin had always said the next generation surpassed their teachers. If the villages were getting weaker than that wouldn't be true.

"I'm from Suna if you hadn't already guessed from the name of the Resturant but I got caught up with history after the Fourth World War." Tosu shivered slightly as memories of that hell began to rise in his mind. "The Kages were supposed to be the best of each village, the strongest five in the world. And they are don't get me wrong but when compared to the Kages that came before them."

"I was there on the battlefield when the Four Hokages arrived, the kind of power they held was terrifying, Everyone knew the Yondaime and Sandaime were powerful Shinobi but when you grow up hearing stories of figures like the Shodaime and the Nidaime and then you seem them in action and realize all the stories were understatements."

Nagato nodded along to the story. He could agree with that, the Hokages were amazing but. "What does that have to do with the Academy?"

"During peace times between wars villages relaxed and while that is a good thing. Kids shouldn't fight in wars but that has never changed and most likely never will. The problem is that we relax too much. Like right now instead of Nin, Tai, and GenJutsu the academy focus' on academic work taking time from actual training." Tou scoffed shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Some people agree but us older Shinobi who fought in wars disagree. People think that because the Five Great Ninja villages are no longer fighting for power they can relax and not train the children as hard as we used to. There are still missing ninja, bandits and the smaller villages. What if a few smaller villages not allied with us decide to wage war? Academics aren't going to help the Genin that are forced to fight on the front lines."

"umm Ok?" Nagato frowned, he still didn't really get what Tosu was getting at but it sounded important.

Brightening up a second later he grinned. "Watch this."

Running towards the wall he ran straight up the side of the wall and kept going all the way to the roof. not stopping until he was standing upside down. "What do you think?"

"You already know the tree walking exercise. Impressive." Tosu smirked leaving the room apartment as Nagato dropped back down to the floor. _"At least one kid in the new generation isn't wrapped up in technology. Video games instead of training? Bah, my_ senseis _would have never stood for it."_

"If you were serious about training I'll give you a few tips if you need some help."

"Thanks, old man." With Tosu helping him train he would have a solid story for how he knew advanced training techniques.

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

 _"Alright, ten laps around the village should be enough."_

Standing at the gates of the village Nagato tightened the straps of the training weights he had purchased earlier that morning on the way from his apartment. Nothing too heavy, he didn't want to stunt his growth but they were heavy enough to increase his speed when he took them off.

 _"Let's get to it!"_ Running forward he began his trek around the outskirts of the village walls struggling slightly at first as the extra eight threw his balance off. _"Still a little too small."_

The cashier at Ten-Tens family shop had warned him that using training weights his age could have negative side effects and training would be hard since his body wasn't big enough to distribute the weight properly when he moved or sparred. He probably should have Henged like his clone did but he didn't need to be an adult to buy weights so he wasn't thinking too much about it until the cashier had told him she wouldn't sell him anything heavy enough to cause his body harm. _"I'll have to Henge next time I-uggh."_

Reaching up to rub his forehead as the sharp pain of too many memories entered at once, something that never happened with Kurama because the fox healed him so quickly but he was getting used to it. Shifting through the memories of the clone that had run out of chakra while working on the Water walking exercise all night.

The two he sent this morning were still working hard and would last the rest of the day but they weren't going to be able to finish the exercise. The first time it had taken him almost the entire month to get the technique down but that was without clones so with him he was putting the timeframe at around one week with two clones a day working on it.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Nagato didn't even have time to think before his body was on the ground rolling out of the way dodging the ghost kick at his head. He had been on the wrong side of Lee's entrance to many times to just stand still and wait for the kick.

Rolling back to his feet he opened his mouth to yell at Lee only to lose his voice when he saw who was in front of him.

"Gai!"

Standing on his hand's wheelchair tied to his legs in the air Gai gave a bright smile and thumbs up. "So you have heard of me. Konoha's Sublime Green beast of Prey!"

"Yea, you're Might Guy. You fought against the ten-tail Madara and actually injured him." Night Guy was an awesome attack and obliterating almost half of Madara body while he was the ten-tails Jinchuuriki, even he and Sasuke hadn't been able to do that and Sasuke had the Rinnegan while he had Kurama and the Sage Of Six Paths Senjutsu.  
"You're really strong."

 _"And I need a teacher."_ Nagato bowed his head quickly. "Will you train me?"]

"Train you?"

Nagato nodded rapidly his head still bowed. "Please, I need a Taijutsu teacher and you are the best Taijutsu master in the village."

 _Also, I'm your Hokage from a different timeline and if I used my techniques someone would recognize me._ But he would keep that to himself. And even if he wanted to Kami ha said he was not allowed to talk about the other timeline and Kami was Kami so there probably wasn't any exceptions to the rule. "Oh, I forgot about this."

Flipping into his wheelchair Gai's was crying rivers of tears a wide watery smile on his face, "I would be honored. For someone so young to already be in the springtime of youth!"

"Great, with you helping me I'll be able to take anyone in the academy next year." Nagato cheered. Things were going a lot better this time around. No teachers were going o be sabotaging his work like Mizuki did and he actually had a teacher before the academy like his friends did.

"Next year?" Gai wheeled around his new student. "You don't look nine years old. In fact, I would put you around seven."

"I am seven." Nagato crossed his arms. "What does being nine have to do with anything?"

The starting age for the academy was eight years old and potential shinobi spent four years training in classes before being put on a Genin squad if they passed the graduation exam. there were a few exceptions like Kakashi-Sensei and Itachi would joined and graduated early but those were few and far between.

"A few years after the war and peace between villages was established the curriculum changed. Civilians were worried starting that early was harming the children and my rival Kakashi who was Hokage at the time agreed. But I think he was more worried about another Itachi being made by the pressure.

"Now the starting age is ten and the graduation age is still twelve." Gai shook his head. "With peace between the villages, no one believes four years of training is required."

"This is what Tosu was talking about." Nagato hung his head. Three years. He had to wait three years before joining the academy and five before becoming a ninja again. _"It makes sense."_

Only he and Sasuke knew what happened to Itachi and they wouldn't tell anyone. That was the way Itachi had wanted it and Sasuke would respect his brother's wishes for the Uchiha to be seen as one of Konoha's strongest clans instead of traitors.

There were the elders and Danzo as well but Sasuke killed Danzo, the Sandaime was dead and the elders were most likely dead if his friends were adults. And if they weren't they wouldn't reveal what they had done.

"So, three years huh." Nagato looked up at the sky in thought. It could be seen as a curse. He had hoped to graduate early so he could get out into the world and start searching for the threat Kami eluded to but now he was being forced to wait five years until he could act.

On the other hand, it gave him more time to train without interference. his job at the Golden Oasis was one thing but that on top of eight hours a day at the academy? _"Only my clones would be training."_

"You didn't know?" Gai asked.

"No, I thought I would be entering next year. But." Nagato decided to look at his cup half full. "This just gives me more time to train!"

"Yosh! You are correct. Now, what is the name of my new youthful student?"

Nagato hid a smirk. Should he tell Gai his last name? Ro keep it a secret until he no longer could? Telling Gai would draw too much attention. Gai would tell Kakashi who would tell the Hokage. _"No its best to keep it a secret. At least for now."_

"Nagato, Gai-Sensei."

* * *

 **Next Chapter is the Timeskip and Nagato' s first day at the academy.**

 **Leave a review with what you think and your Pairing choice.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Another Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

(3 years later)

 _"Shino's a teacher?"_ Standing in formation along with the other students in his class Nagato was using every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from smirking. Who would have thought a closed off guy like Shino would grow up to be a school teacher. Always quiet and subdued he didn't think his friend would have it in him to talk all day like Iruka-Sensei did when he was teaching.

 _"Just goes to show how much everything has changed."_ He thought looking around at his classmates.

ChoCho Akimichi, daughter of Choji and Kauri. Shikadai Nara, son of Temari and Shikamaru. Inojin Yamanaka, son of Sai and Ino. Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sakura and Sasuke.

He had expected to feel hurt that in the end Sakura still chose to love Sasuke after everything but when he heard Gai mention Sarada he barely blinked. Years of chasing after Sakura and hearing about her having a child with someone else should have made him angry, or at least sad but there was nothing except joy that his brother and friend managed to find happiness with each other.

He wasn't a love expert, and a lot of people said he was quite dense when it came to matter concerning the heart so he couldn't say for certain he saw any of his old friends with the people they were with but if they were happy he was happy for them.

Besides.

He looked up at the Hokage Mountain where his old face was carved from the rocks. He hadn't even seen someone as amazing as Hinata standing in front of him. She was nice and seriously hot. Sakura and Ino were cute but they had always been kind of small, Hinata, however, was stacked. _"And to think this worlds Naruto had two kids with her."_ Lucky bastard.

It was weird fantasizing about a grown woman at his age but it is was just a fantasy. He had lost the chance to be with her when he became a completely different person in a new world. He wished he could say he was just this world's Naruto in a younger body but he had changed and not just in DNA.

Yes, he had red hair and his whisker marks were gone, and he also wasn't short anymore standing an inch taller than most of his classmates but those were all small changes. Inside was where the major changes happened. He wasn't constantly seeking attention from the village or peers anymore and having a job had given him more of a responsible mindset he guessed. Gai-sensei had commented more than once that he acted older than his age suggested but the Taijutsu master chalked it up to him living alone and having to grow up fast and that was fine by him.

He didn't hate the new changes either. Being Nagato, felt like he was finally who he was supposed to be all along. Who Naruto Uzumaki would have been if he hadn't become a Jinchuurki.

"Uchiha, Sarada?"

"Here."

Looking back to Shino who had reached the U's during role call Nagato took a breath. This was it. The seventh Hokage was standing up there next to Shino and when his teacher said his name he would no doubt be put in the spotlight for being not only related to the Hokage but also as one of the last Uzumaki in the world.

"Uzumaki,

"WHOOOO!"

 _"Huh?"_ Nagato raised a brow as a train went flying overhead and crashed straight into Hokage Mountain decimating the Sevenths face.

"Uzumaki, Boruto. Is present!" On top of the train grinning down at the other academy students and his gob smacked father was the Hokage's first born and only son Boruto.

Nagato frowned at the damages done to the monument. While he was a fan of a good prank property damage on this scale wasn't funny. He had only painted the monument with paint that would come off easily with water. Destroy half of a Hokage's face was going to be expensive to fix.

"That guy." Nagato heard Shikadai sigh. "Talk about doing something embarrassing."

The Nara was right. Boruto was crossing a line doing something like that. A little slower and the train could have crashed into them or worse into the village and seriously hurt or killed someone.

"Don't just stand there clear the students out!"

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange jacket Nagato turned away as an older Shikamaru ushered them farther away from the monument.

"Everyone head home. The entrance ceremony will be postponed until tomorrow. Please return at the given time tomorrow."

Walking away from the academy building Nagato felt a tingle on his neck and looked over his shoulder meeting Naruto's stare with one of his own. _"Why is he looking at me?"_

Shino hadn't been able to say his name so there was no way anyone knew who he was yet. Switching his gaze to his new sensei he frowned when he saw the metal eye guard pointing in his direction. _"He must've shown Naruto my name when I was distracted by Boruto's stunt._ "

* * *

"Uzumaki Nagato." Watching as the red haired kid walked away Naruto felt a strange pull towards the child. Maybe it was the way the kid dressed. It did remind him of himself back when he was that age and not just because of the jacket. His clothes were dirty.

Not filthy like they hadn't been washed in days, but compared to the new clean clothes every other student was wearing, including his son, this Nagato's stitched light orange jacket and black jumpsuit **(Naruto's sage of six paths outfit)** , stood out.

"Shikamaru, find out what you can about Nagato Uzumaki," Naruto asked when Nagato disappeared around the corner of the academy gates.

"There's another Uzumaki in the village?"

Naruto nodded looking at his friend. "I want to know why we weren't informed about him until now."

* * *

(Hokage's office, Hours later)

"This is what I could find on him." Shikamaru placed a thin folder down on Naruto's desk. "Not much to go on but it's something at least."

Opening the folder the first words out of his mouth were, "He's training with Guy?"

Lee had mentioned at their monthly get-together that his Sensei had taken on another student and the name Nagato was familiar but why wouldn't Guy say anything about another Uzumaki. Konoha's green beast was one of the few people who knew he had been looking for other Uzumaki that survived the village's destruction.

"I think it safe to say this Nagato kept his last name from Guy on purpose," Shikamaru said reaching out to flip the page in the folder. "He also works at a restaurant. According to the residents in that area that frequent the establishment, he's been working there for the past three years. What kind of seven-year-old gets a job?"

Naruto frowned closing the file and looking at Shikamaru. He knew his friend's mind was running through the possibilities. "You think he is a spy?"

It was the logical conclusion. Before his job at the Golden Oasis, no one had heard of Nagato before, the boy had literally appeared out of nowhere, gotten a job and then laid low for three years before joining the academy.

Shikamaru shook his head denying it immediately. "No, if he was a spy he wouldn't have the name Uzumaki. Even if he is an actual Uzumaki it would bring to much attention. For now, it would be best to talk to him."

"Talk to him?"

"Not right away," Shikamaru sighed dropping his head. "As much as a drag it is, if you try to talk to him now he's probably going to be suspicious. You have to wait."

"Wait?" Naruto asked quietly, nearly a whisper. He had been searching for other Uzumaki since Karen and he hadn't found a single one. And now he finds out there been one under his nose the entire time. "And I can't even meet him."

Shikamaru nodded. "He is an orphan, Naruto. From the information in his file, we can assume that he either ran away from an Orphanage or when his parents passed away he just started taking care of himself. Since no orphanage reported a missing child it's most likely the latter."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You kept your search for other Uzumaki from the public. He didn't know you were looking for him. It's possible that he believes that you've been ignoring him for years. You are the Hokage after all, how could you not know he was in the village."

"I didn't...can't know everything...even as Hokage!" Naruto shook his head rapidly and sputtered denials out for a good half minute before Shikamaru held a hand up smiling.

Naruto's reactions to new would look ridiculously dramatic on other people but his blonde friend seemed to make them look natural. Or maybe he had just gotten used to the dramatics after all the years?

"I'm not saying that's what happened but you have to see it from his perspective. He's been watching you and your family live happy lives, leader of the village, beloved by all and a father to two kids who unlike him have loving parents." Shikamaru sighed again. "Let's wait a few weeks to let him get settled into the academy and see if our kids can give us any insight on what he's like."

"That's not what the academy is for," Naruto said disapprovingly at the suggestion to use children as spies. They had changed the admission age to keep kids from starting the ninja life too early.

"We aren't going to tell them to spy on him. After a few weeks, we'll just ask, _as parents_ , what their classmates are like. And if Nagato's name comes up we just listen a little more closely. That's all."

Naruto rubbed his eyes feeling the same weariness that came with making the hard choices in life. "It's a good a plan as any."

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

 _"Bunch of children."_ Nagato shook his head as he walked through the streets of Konoha's. Usually, he would have marveled at all the new technology despite having passed it a hundred times already in the past year but today he was on a mission.

He had noticed shadowed figures hiding out around his house since his first day at the academy and since in his past life, he had been followed around by ANBU nearly every day he knew what to look for to spot them.

It was starting to get annoying when he tried to train and get to sleep when the hair on the back of his neck never go down. Always aware of the danger lurking in the dark but never able to do anything about it.

Now though he had a plan. If Naruto wasn't going to come to him, he would go to the Hokage. Hopefully, after meeting face to face, the ANBU would leave him alone.

Turning the last corner onto the street where the Hokage's house was he checked over his shoulder at the TV displaying the time on the side of a building. _"Ten minutes."_

That was good he had gotten here quicker than expected. Boruto and Iwabe were probably still fighting which gave him time to talk to Boruto's dad without him around because that would be weird and he didn't want his last name being spread around the school.

Shino had been good on keeping it on the down low so he was pretty sure the only one who knew was the class rep. He didn't know Boruto but he seemed close to his friends and if he overheard anything his dad talked about they might know as well and he was ready to be in the spotlight of being related to the Hokage and savior of the world. Even if it was only distantly.

 _"This is it."_ Walking up the path to the house he was looking for Nagato shoved down the nervousness that was building inside him. He had nothing to be nervous about.

Just not on the door and ask the leader of the village who was a version of him to call of the ANBU. Then say he would answer any questions, all they had to do was ask instead of spying on him.

"Okay," Nagato took a deep breath as he reached the door and rang the doorbell before stepping back. "Here we go."

A second later the door opened and he nearly cursed as his eyes met the pale eyes of a Hyuga.

"Hello," Hinata smiled kindly down at the red haired boy. "Boruto is not home yet...?"

"Nagato," Nagato answered quickly when he realized what she was waiting for. He didn't know if Naruto had told his wife about him yet but if he did Hinata had a damn good poker face.

"I...I'm not here to see Boruto. I'm looking for the Hokage." Nagato said grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-Kun is still at work. He will be home soon though, would you like to wait inside?"

Crap. He hadn't even considered that Naruto wouldn't be home.

"Oh, umm...thank you but I wouldn't want to intrude." Nagato went to turn to leave embarrassed at his folly but he was stopped by a hand on his sleeve.

"You wouldn't be intruding," Hinata's kind smile faded into a forced sad one Nagato was used to seeing on his own face. "Naruto-Kun would really like to meet you. Please stay."

Nagato went red and nodded mutely not trusting his voice as Hinata stared at him.

Hinata stepped back opening the door wider for Nagato enter.

* * *

(With Naruto, Half an Hour Later)

Dropping down into his front yard Naruto pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously stopping outside his door. _"This is it."_

Two weeks he had been waiting, receiving reports from the watchers he had placed around the boy and now he was coming to him. Why now of all times?

Opening the door he kicked off his sandals sliding them up against the wall next to Nagato's muddy pair. "Hinata, I'm home!"

"In the living room Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto took a breath and walked further into his home where his guest was waiting. _"Here we go."_


	5. Secrets Revealed? Shikadai's apology!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

"Yo," Naruto waved a hand from his spot in the doorway to the living room and immediately hangs his head as Hinata giggles from her spot in the arm chair beside the couch.

"Lord Seventh." Nagato stood from his spot on the Hokage's couch and bowed to the man standing in the doorway. "It is nice to finally meet you."

Nagato sat back down and held his tongue as mentioning how much Naruto acted like Kakashi-Sensei would be weird since he had never met Kakashi in this life. So instead he sat back down as Naruto walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch next to his wife.

He waited a good minute for Naruto to start talking but the Hokage didn't so they sat in tense silence each Uzumaki not knowing what to do or say.

Finally, after two minutes of silence, Nagato decided to bit the bullet.

"This is awkward, right?"

Naruto nodded grinning a little bit but still remained silent. It was obvious to Nagato that the Hokage wasn't sure how to react or he was waiting to see how he reacted before saying anything.

"Alright, I'll just come out and say it then. What do you want from me Hokage-sama?" Nagato asked crossing his arms. "You've been having ANBU follow me around since the academy and they're cutting into my training."

"They aren't supposed to let you know they're following you," Naruto muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I will tell them to stand down."

"Cool...so what did you want to know?"

"Know?"

Nagato rolled his eyes smirking. "You had them following me for a reason. I came here to find out what that reason was and then tell you so they'd leave me alone. Having people watch you sleep is creepy, ya know."

The joke fell flat and Nagato saw Naruto flinch at the catchphrase their- _his_ mom used. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't. _Nagato_ Uzumaki didn't know Kushina.

"I...I wanted to learn more about you." Naruto admitted after composing his inner emotions at hearing his mother's catchphrase used again and by another Uzumaki.

"Why not just ask? I wouldn't have minded."

"Almost the entire village knows my name. My advisors and I believed you didn't reveal yourself as another Uzumaki because..." Naruto faltered. Was it really necessary to repeat what Shikamaru said? It was in the past and he didn't want to upset the kid when he was finally reaching out.

"Because you thought I might despise you and your family for being happy?" Nagato finished with a shrug. He had felt that as a kid when he looked at other families in his past life but now he was older at least mentally and knew better.  
"Maybe that's what could have happened if I knew earlier but I didn't even know I was an Uzumaki until the Academy asked for my birth certificate."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. "How'd you not know?"

Nagato nodded to the first question and answered the second. "I don't remember my parents so they are either dead or left pretty early on. The old man I was left with that took care of me said I was holding a box when he found me and that it contained my paperwork for when I got older and other mementos of the family."

And that meant Kami decided to drop in one night and leave a box of papers and a picture of Konan and Nagato without so much as a hello. Only a note that said good luck saving the world, again and that she wasn't supposed to alter mortal lives.

 _"Psh, like sending me to an alternate world wasn't against the rules."_

"What do you know about your parents?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I know one is or was an Uzumaki. And I know the other was an Uchiha." He said watching Naruto's face drain of kindness and a hard look worthy of a Kage passed over him.

"That's not funny."

Nagato glared back his eyes turning red. "I'm not joking,"

Hinata gasped a hand flying to her mouth and Naruto looked just as surprised but didn't physically react like his wife. "How?"

"Well, Kami's a bitch isn't just a saying." Nagato shook his head his eyes changing back to blue. He couldn't say that. So time to lie again.

"I don't know. A couple months ago some thugs tried to attack me when I was out shopping and it just kind of happened." Nagato grinned and blinked the Sharingan coming back to life in his eyes. "Pretty badass though isn't it. I only have one tomoe right now but it should be changing soon, I can feel it."

He didn't know Kami's plan and he wasn't a God so he wouldn't try to understand it either. He had the Sharingan and he would use it to stop whatever was coming. That's all he needed to know.

"Language." Hinata admonished frowning at the vulgar language.

"Yes, very badass." Naruto rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Yep, anyway," Nagato stood up and stretched his back. "I'm sure you need to report this, and I've got to get to work so...yeah, pleasure meeting you."

"I will show you out," Hinata stood up as well smiling at the resemblance between Nagato and another Uzumaki she knew.

XxX

After Naruto left Hinata went walked back into the living room and kneeled down on the couch rubbing her husband's back.

"This complicates things," Naruto mumbled holding his head in his hands. Being an Uzumaki was one thing. Everyone knew that some survived the village's destruction and Nagato's red hair and the size of his chakra reserves could prove he was one of them. He was still going to need to be blood tested but to Naruto, the kid was obviously an Uzumaki.

And that was fine. Naruto was happy there was more of his clan out in the world and now one more in the village.

But being an Uchiha was not. Was Nagato's mother the Uchiha or his father? How was their even an Uchiha left to conceive a child after Itachi? So many questions and Nagato wouldn't be able to answer any of them if he didn't remember his parents.

"Naruto, I know it's a surprise but you need to tell Shikamaru," Hinata said quietly. She didn't want her husband going back to the office but this was serious. "You need to figure out what you're going to do."

"I know," Naruto said standing up. "I would say I'll try to get home for dinner-"

Hinata went up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his giggling into his mouth. "I think we both know that's not going to happen tonight. Not with another Uchiha just popping into the world."

"I'm really sorry, Hinata."

Frowning Hinata popped her husband on the head. "Don't apologize for living your dream, Naruto. You do your best for everyone and that's all anyone can ask of you. And it's enough."

"Boruto"

"-Will come around," Hinata promised. "He is still young and doesn't understand all the work a Hokage has to do. We just have to be patient with him until he does. Now, go!"

Chuckling as Hinata pushed him towards the door Naruto shook his head. He was lucky Hinata chose him, he doubted he'd have lasted this long without her.

* * *

XxX

(Three Days Later)

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Just leave it to Sarutobi Konohamaru to perform such a magnificent Summoning Jutsu." Shino clapped walking across the courtyard to stand between his class and the giant toad that had been summoned. "The reason's because he is the grandson of the Third Hokage, the genius ninja who was the pride of the Hidden Leaf."

Standing behind the rest of the class Nagato frowned at the explanation. He was glad Kono had become such a great ninja but it wasn't because he was the grandson of the Third Hokage. It was because he trained his ass off. Naruto wouldn't have let him sign the toad contract if he didn't.

"I'll go anywhere for you, Mr. Konohamaru!" The giant toad said.

Konohamaru crouched and placed a hand on the toad head before jumping away. "As always, thank you, Gamagaro."

"This is a good opportunity to ask questions, line up-" Shino started to say after the smoke cleared from Gamagaro dispelling only to be cut off by the squeals and giggling of the girls in the class.

"Please teach us how to throw shuriken!"

"Where do you purchase your ninja tools?"

"Please autograph my kunai!"

Nagato smirked in amusement as his young/old friend blushed from all the praise.

"Don't let all this flattery over you go to your head, Big Bro Konohamaru."

 _"You idiot."_ Nagato sweat dropped as the giggling girls turned away from Konohamaru and all glared at Boruto promising pain with their eyes.

"Don't make fun of grown-ups," Konohamaru scolded. "And don't call be "big bro when I'm teaching. When we are here call me sensei."

"It's not convincing when you say it with such a goofy look on your face."

Boruto would have to learn to respect the fangirling little girls did. Nagato had learned from Sakura and Ino but it looked like suffering was going to be Boruto's teacher as well.

"It's so embarrassing when men have an inferiority complex." Cho Cho said interrupting Boruto's squabble with the other girls.

"You've got this all wrong." Boruto held up his hands, "It's not like that."

"Anyway, you lose hands down when it comes to substance and looks. So I don't blame you for being jealous."

Ignoring the bickering of the kids around him Nagato went straight for Konohamaru when he saw Shino glance at him.

"Hey, Sensei, the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin summoned toads to right?" He asked getting a smile from Shino-Sensei.

 _"At least one of my students is taking this seriously."_ Shino looked away from Nagato and Konohamaru to the other students who were still bickering.

"We're in an age where looking cool counts."

"Next time we should summon a big animal together, yeah?"

Nagato who was half listening to Konohamaru explain things he already knew sneaked a peek at the other kids. None of them were taking their training seriously. Looking cool? Summoning animals together?

"Don't try anything stupid. Whenever you do stupid stuff, we get lumped in with you." Sarada said.

"We never do anything stupid, ya know."

Nagato saw Sarada set her hands on her hips looking like a young Sakura "You sure do. You cause trouble all the time. That's why the other classes call us the class full of problem kids."

Konohamaru noticed his attention waver and stopped mid explanation on the toad Sannin collaboration Jutsu's that were said to be devastating.

"Enough! Do not forget that we are still in class."

Boruto and Sarada crossed their arms and looked away from each other puffing their cheeks out with a, _"Humph."_

 _"What children."_ Nagato sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised. The villages had been at peace for years now, why would a bunch of kids take their training seriously if there was no reason to?

"Class is dismissed for lunch," Shino said before anymore arguing could start. "Konohamaru-san, may I speak to you."

"Of course." Konohamaru looked down to Nagato. "We can pick up our talk after class Nagato-Kun."

Nagato nodded and turned to leave to find an empty training ground when Shikadai called out to him.

"Hey, Nagato! Why don't you eat lunch with us today?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not hungry." And I don't want to listen to you all arguing any more than I have to.

"What is wrong with you Shika," He heard one of the girls hiss. "You know he's an orphan, maybe he can't pay for lunch. Just let him-"

"Come one, Nagato! We didn't hear what Konohamaru said and you did," Boruto laughed. "You got to fill us in."

With a sigh, Nagato nodded and followed after Boruto and his group of friends as their other classmates broke off whispering to each other.

"So, Naruto-Kun, what do you do after school?" Denki Kaminarimon, heir to the Kaminarimon Company asked.

"Train."

"What about the weekends? Haven't seen you around the village much?" Boruto asked as they all walked up the stairs to where the Bread and Bento stand was on the second floor.

"I train," Nagato repeated.

"Okay...but what do you for fun?" Boruto elaborated looking just as confused as the other boys. "What video games do you play? What movies do you go see? That kind of thing."

Nagato shook his head as they reached the food stand and he pulled the money he brought with him every day just in case he got hungry and handed the correct amount over to the lunch lady. "Yakisoba bun please,"

Turning around he stepped to the side so everyone else could order their lunches only to find them following after him. You guys aren't going to order?"

"You were going to tell us what you do on the weekends," Shikadai said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Nagato smirked as the Nara tried to look disinterested. It would have come off that way to anyone else but he had grown up with Shikamaru and could recognize the tells of a Nara when they're actually paying attention.

"I train." He answered starting to unwrap his bun. "You guys should order before everything is gone."

"We've got time, lunch half an hour," Boruto said dismissively before grinning. "What kind of training do you do that you have to do it every day?"

"I train in everything. There is always room for improvement." Nagato said with a shrug looking away from his still unwrapped lunch to the kids topping him from eating it. Could they not let him eat first before badgering him about his life? And why did they care all of a sudden anyway, the academy started weeks ago.

Shikadai who looked unimpressed with the answer spoke again as Boruto walked to the counter uninterested in the conversation.

 _"Always room for improvement. Bah, sound like something Dad would say."_

"The academy hasn't started teaching us Jutsu yet," Shikadai said his eyes narrowing. "I'm sure you're shuriken and kunai are good. You should come hang out with us."

The _so we can learn more about you_ went unsaid but Shikadai's interest had been peaked letting the mystery that was Nagato go unsolved wasn't an option any longer. His dad had said to be discreet gathering Intel on the red head and then the next day he tells him to forget about?

There was something about Nagato that grabbed the adult's attention and he wanted to know what it was.

"Top of the class in marks so I'm focusing on other things right now."

"Like what you don't have a family to teach you things ahead of the academy." Shikadai winced at his own words when he heard them out loud and he saw Inojin, Iwabe, and Denki do the same.

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Oi, Boruto," Nagato's eyes hardened and he stared over Shikadai's shoulder fighting his eyes natural instinct to glare at what was happening in front of him.

He tossed his Yakisoba bun to the blonde Uzumaki. "Fighting over food isn't cool."

With that, he turned and walked away ignoring the arguing between the Uchiha and Uzumaki as Boruto accused Sarada of forcing him to go hungry and to make matters worse he was pretty sure Inojin had mentioned Cho Cho buying all the other buns.

 _"Who fights over food?"_ It was sad and a little more than stupid if he thought about. Everything going on in the world and the future Ninjas who were going to protect the village were fighting with each other over lunch.

Nagato jumped down the flight of stairs to the first floor of the academy and bolted out the nearest window leaping up on the roofs surrounding the school. He hadn't skipped a day of school in this life knowing he needed to learn as much as he could as he still didn't know what Kami's warning meant but if the lesson on summoning and fighting during lunch was anything to go by he would learn more on his own.

He needed to get stronger and the other kids were distractions, at best. Not that he didn't like them, he was sure they were just like their parents or at least Shikadai was like his dad. Boruto seemed a little too full of himself to be compared to Naruto as a child.

 _"Not that I wouldn't like them even if they were different from their parents,"_ Nagato told himself as he hopped from roof to roof heading for Senju Park where he did his training. He just didn't know them enough to form any feelings about them. _"And that's not going to change."_

He had wanted friends all his life and he made them but now he was going to school with said friend's kids and it should have been a second chance to make more friends but he just had more important things to worry about in this life.

Nagato sighed as he switched from running on rooftops to jumping through tree branches as he made it to the forest. He finally understood what his brother had always gone on about. _"Sasuke may have been wrong about many of things but being forced to slow his pace because of his peer's lack of want to grow stronger wasn't one them."_

* * *

XxX

 _"Kami, I'm such a big mouth."_

Sitting at the dining room table in his home Shikadai absently stirred his dinner around with his spoon as he stared down into the soup.

 _"First with Metal Lee and now with Nagato."_

Sighing he let his spoon drop into the soup. It was such a drag feeling guilty.

"Shikadai, you've barely touched your food." Temari set her own spoon slightly glaring at her son. "Did you get in trouble at the academy again today? Other than you and your friends destroying the building I mean."

Shikadai cringed at the falsely sweet tone his mother was using. She usually saved that for when dad really messed up. Destroying the Academy is a pretty big deal though so he understood where the anger was coming from. His class was doing a fine job of living up to their moniker.

"Shikadai!"

Oh, right. His mother was still waiting for an answer. Sighing he decided just to bite the bullet and get it over with. He knew his mom and there was no way she was letting this go.

So he told about what he had said to Metal Lee and the argument that happened during Konohamaru-sensei's summoning lesson. He told her about how after that they asked Nagato who didn't have many friends to have lunch with them and what one of the girls had said about him being an orphan and not being able to afford lunch.

Then the worst part where he had practically interrogated the red head before saying that he didn't have any family.

"Nagato left and he didn't show up for class after lunch." Shikadai sighed dropping his head. "I need to apologize to him. I was going to do it earlier but I don't know where he lives and he said he trains every day after the Academy lets out but I don't know where he trains at either."

"Senju Park."

"Dad!" Shikadai jumped slightly craning his neck to see his father standing in the doorway. He hadn't even sensed him come in. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Shikamaru said walking over to the table and sitting down next to his wife. "Nagato trains at Senju Park near the waterfall in the back. But he won't be there tomorrow, the Hokage needs to run some tests so Nagato will be in the hospital. You can come with me in the morning and talk to him before his tests start if you want."

"Okay," Shikadai didn't smile but he did start actually eating his dinner. Saturday's he usually slept in late but he wanted to apologize to Nagato as soon as possible, he didn't want the red head going off like Metal had.

* * *

XxX

(Next Day, Konoha's General Hospital)

"So, how long is all of this going to take? I have training to do." Seated on a hospital bed dressed only in a pair of white scrub pants Nagato grimaced as Shizune pulled the needle from his arm.

He knew he was going to hate this the minute a Frog masked ANBU had interrupted his training last night to deliver the message that the Hokage wanted him to be at Konoha's General Hospital the next morning to verify that he was, in fact, an Uzumaki.

"You don't like hospitals?" Shizune asked smiling as she looked to the doorway where Naruto was standing after she had kindly told him to stay put while she worked. "Must run in the family."

Naruto glanced away sheepishly. He had broken out of this hospital and others many of times against orders in his youth. But it was like what Nagato said, there was training to do and that was better than being cooped up in bed.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Nagato looked away from Shizune who was setting the vile that held his blood in a weird machine and saw Shikamaru and Shikadai walking into the room. The older Nara was all smiles but his son looked uncomfortable.

"Shikamaru and Shikadai, what brings you two here?" Naruto asked stepping aside to let them into the room. He had asked Shikamaru to come to be a buffer between him and Nagato in case the kid got nervous but he didn't the Nara would bring his son. "Maybe he's friends with Nagato."

"Hey, Shikadai," Nagato waved but a frown overtook his grin when Shikadai looked down. He saw Naruto raise a brow at Shikamaru in question at the strange behavior and he was going to call the young Nara out for it when he bent at the waist and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

Nagato shot his eyes to Naruto who looked just as confused as he did then to Shikamaru who just shrugged with a smile.

"Oookayy, I accept your apology?"

Shikadai raised up from his bow and sighed when he saw the confused look he was getting from his classmate. "You have no idea what I'm apologizing for do you?"

"Not a clue."

"I'm apologizing for what I said yesterday at lunch," Shikadai said but Nagato's confused look didn't waiver.

"Still don't know what you're talking about, Shikadai. All we talked about at lunch was what I did after school and on the weekends. Unless you said something after I left there isn't anything that you need be sorry for." Nagato leaned back in his bed glancing over at Shizune who was still working.

"But I said you didn't have a family, that was rude of me and I shouldn't have said it," Shikadai said much to the surprise of Nagato and Naruto.

Nagato just shrugged again, he wasn't bothered by it yesterday when it was actually said and he wasn't bothered by it today. He couldn't see why Shikadai was making such a big deal about it. "What you said was one hundred percent true. I don't have a family. No need to apologize for stating facts Shikadai."

"It was still rude of him to say it that way, Nagato," Shikamaru said holding back a laugh at the shocked face his son was making. "But since you don't mind and he already apologized I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Nagato waved a hand. "It didn't matter in the first place."

"Alright, Hokage-sama, Nagato-Kun. The DNA test is complete," Shizune smiled brightly waving her fresh printed sheet of paper at the two Uzumaki. "It is confirmed, you two are related. I can't tell you how as we only know about Naruto's mother being an Uzumaki but the blood doesn't lie."

"Cool, can I train now?"

Naruto snorted shaking his head. He could definitely see himself in the young Uzumaki. "Not yet, we still have some more test I would like for you to go through."

"Ahh, what for?" Nagato whined. Yeah, maybe it was a little immature but he had just sent a Henged clone to buy a new sword since his old one snapped and he wanted to see what _he_ picked out.

"Hinata pointed out that since you're on orphan you probably haven't had regular checkups and that's not safe," Naruto said with a slight frown. He hadn't thought of that until his wife had brought it up but he did remember when he was growing up alone that he didn't visit the doctors until the old man found out and made him go twice a year. "We need to make sure you're healthy.

"We need to make sure you're healthy," Shizune said handing Nagato a sheet of paper. "Make sure you've been getting proper nutrients for a boy your age, check to see if you need glasses and that you don't have any unhealed injuries from training that haven't been properly looked at."

"I'm as healthy as a horse. Look at me," Nagato flexed his well-defined muscles. "I'm in perfect shape, and with my Sharingan my eye sight is perfect. No need for more tests."

Nagato tried to slide off the bed but a firm hand on his shoulder and false smile from Shizune stopped him in his tracks.

"I do see you, I also see the scars from your training so you're staying here until we know you're healthy."

"I wouldn't argue with her Nagato." Naruto laughed, "Shizune-chan can be scary when it comes to her patients trying to get away early."

Shikamaru smirked nudging Naruto with his elbow. "You would know, Naruto. All the times you tried when we were younger."

As the four laughed while Naruto blushed and scratched his neck they all missed Shikadai walking away. _"Sharingan? That's the Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, but Sarada and her dad are supposed to be the last ones alive. How does someone related to the Hokage have the Uchiha clans Dojutsu? I need to talk to Boruto...and Sarada."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it so far.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews and your choice for pairing.**

 **To anyone voting for the pairing, I received a PM asking if Himawari was an acceptable choice and I would be comfortable writing that pairing. Yes, I am fine with writing that as in the first chapter I said Nagato's DNA changed so he isn't Naruto anymore and he never met Boruto or Himawari. If I took adult Naruto who helped raise them and put him in a child body that would be weird.**

 **Also regarding her age. I'm making Himawari two years younger than everyone else so when they graduate she will be starting the academy.**

 **Thanks for reading:) and see you all next chapter.**


End file.
